Certainty at Last
by martiansarepeopletoo
Summary: 'I – I was just thinking about – the way he looked at you. At the trial. And how it proves I've been absolutely right all along.' Ron tells Hermione the truth about something he's been hiding for a while. NOT dramione. Oneshot.


I absolutely do not support dramione, let me make that absolutely clear. But I do think it is feasible that Draco could love Hermione, just not the other way around. This story is for the world's biggest dramione fan, KCornish13, in the hope that she will forgive me for sticking to the romione shipping. Love you, Kirsty :)

* * *

><p>'The Wizengamot now addresses the accused, Mr Draco Malfoy. Mr Malfoy, despite several serious offences against Muggle borns and other non-pure blooded wizarding and magical beings, the Wizengamot recognises that you were operating under great emotional pressure and blackmail from the Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort. This, along with the evidence provided by Mr Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger, has altered the original intentions of the Wizengamot regarding punishment to former Death Eaters. Therefore, your sentence has been downgraded from a life sentence in Azkaban to a year under house arrest. Your mother and father will be joining you in this punishment, and they will be informed of this in their own trials. That is all; you will now follow our guard to your Apparition point. You may leave.'<p>

The white, pointed face of the young man sat in the chair was frozen for a second, as he let the words of the council member sit in. Then, a guard appeared at his shoulder, and he started. Rising to his feet, he cast his eyes upwards in the direction of the three people sat in the defence stand. They lingered for a moment on the bespectacled man and the one with a shock of red hair on his head, but settled on the young woman sat at the end of the bench. She was clutching the hand of the red headed man, and he had his arm around her.

Draco focused on her chocolate eyes for a second, and she stared back at him. Then, the guard put a hand on his shoulder and began to lead him to the back of the cavernous stone room. The heavy metal door creaked open, and as he stepped through it he glanced back for a second. Harry, Ron and Hermione could all easily read his expression. For the first time since they'd known him, Draco Malfoy was saying thank you. Really, really saying it, and meaning it more than anything.

'That was horrible.'

Hermione lay her head on Ron's shoulder.

'I know. I'm still not entirely sure we shouldn't have just let the little bugger go with the rest of them-'

'Ron!'

'-but I get why we turned up,' Ron finished, looking down at her with a smile. 'And I wouldn't inflict that place on anyone but those other absolute fu-'

Hermione hit his shoulder.

'Language, Ronald!'

'I didn't say anything!' he protested, as she laughed at his expression. 'Look at me not saying anything!'

'Come on,' chuckled Harry, getting to his feet. 'I'm meeting Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron in ten minutes.'

They left the room, and were soon back on the busy high street above the Ministry of Magic.

'I'll see you guys later,' Harry called, as he headed off down a side street. They waved back at him, then set off in a different direction.

It was twenty minutes until Hermione realised they were on Tottenham Court Road. Although it was bright daylight, she couldn't help but shudder at the memories of the last time she'd been here.

'Can we go somewhere else?' she asked Ron. Understanding straight away, Ron pulled her down an alleyway before Disapparating. They arrived in a quiet, secluded park Hermione hadn't been to before, and sat down on an old weathered bench under a sweeping willow tree that overlooked a small pond.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, hands interlocked, and listened to the distant sounds of the city. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

'What is it?'

'What's what?' Ron replied, a little too quickly.

'You're being quiet. It isn't like you. Tell me.'

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to wriggle out of this one.

'I – I was just thinking about – the way he looked at you. At the trial. And how it proves I've been absolutely right all along.'

'Right about what?' Hermione leant forwards, and a lock of her hair fell across her cheek. Ron smiled, and tucked it behind her ear.

'Right about knowing that he loves you.'

There was silence for what could have been hours.

'What?' she whispered.

'He loves you. I know what you're going to say-' he raised a hand as she opened her mouth '- and I believe you. I know you love me. I'm not worried about him stealing you, or whatever. I was just – pleased I finally knew the truth. You know, certainty at last.'

She didn't speak, just waited for him to continue.

'I've suspected it ever since Malfoy Manor. The look on his face when we came upstairs, after you'd been tortured… anyone could see.'

'But he didn't try to save me, Ron. He didn't fight to make me safe. It wasn't him yelling my name that kept me conscious while that vile woman was cursing me into oblivion!'

'I know,' Ron replied, 'but I'm still sure he loves you. The way he stared at you when she was hurting you – well, if that expression represented one hundredth of the way I felt then, he still loved you more than most people ever love anyone.'

She sat back, unable to think of what to say.

'You honestly didn't even suspect?'

She shook her head. 'It was always you, Ron. You're the only one I ever paid any attention to.'

He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. 'I love you, Hermione.'

'I love you too, Ron. And I swear, I have never felt anything more than sheer pity for that boy. You don't need to worry.'

Grinning, he put his arm around her.

'I won't. It took me about six years to finally get you, I'm not just going to let you go without a fight. Especially not to that git.'

'That 'git' isn't going to get anywhere near me. Promise.'

'You actually just swore.'

'Shut up.'

'Never.'

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! And KCornish13, there you go. I wrote one. Sort of. Love you all!<p>

**Iliketotastetherainbow x**


End file.
